swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssin
Abyssin Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Abyssins are brutish humanoids who thrive on violence. They believe that change is impossible, a belief fostered by their ability to recover quickly from even the most grievous wounds. The Blooding, a ritual combat between two tribes over water rights, is also used to settle impassable disputes between hated enemies. A Blooding is usually a fight to the death between two Abyssins- one champion per tribe- with the winner gaining all of the loser's possessions. Abyssins are well suited to their natural desert habitat and have a very efficient biology. Often characterized by their single eye, Abyssins don't take kindly to beings who refer to them by derogatory names such as "Monoe," "One-Eye," or "Cyclops." Abyssin Characteristics Personality: Abyssins are quick to anger, especially when taunted or otherwise insulted. They hardly ever need to show restraint and are well known for their quarrelsome nature. Abyssin society is primitive, and individuals show little interest in anything other than basic comforts. All Abyssins dislike space battles and blaster fire. Physical Description: Abyssins are slightly hunched, hulking humanoids with long limbs, lank but muscular bodies, weathered skin, and a single slit-pupiled eye. The average Abyssin Adult stands about 2 meters tall. Age Groups: Abyssins age at the following stages: Homeworld: The planet Byss, located in The Outer Rim, is a mostly arid sphere that orbits twin suns in a figure-eight pattern. The Burning- the leg of Byss's orbit that carries it between the twin suns- is a grueling time when temperatures rise, weather is unpredictable, and sunlight scorches the entire planet. Languages: Abyssins have their own spoken language (Abyssin). The spoken language consists of primitive-sounding grunts and growls, and the written language is based on a simple set of hieroglyphs. Example Names: Anami, Easym, Mador, Myo, Polcyc, Vomak. Adventurers: Abyssins rarely leave Byss, as they are quite satisfied with their lot in life. Those who do are usually taken as slaves by representatives of more technologically advanced cultures. A few Abyssins who venture offworld end up as laborers, thugs, or prize brawlers. Particularly resourceful Abyssins find work as bodyguards or with organized crime syndicates. Abyssin Species Traits Abyssins share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Abyssins receive a +2 bonus to both their Strength and Constitution, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Intelligence, and a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Abyssins are a hardy people used to hard labor, but come from a more primitive society than most. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Abyssins have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Abyssins have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Extraordinary Recuperation: '''An Abyssin regains Hit Points at double the normal rate (See Natural Healing). * '''Limb Regeneration: '''An Abyssin regrows a lost limb in 1d10 days. At the end of that time, all Persistent Conditions associated with the loss of the limb are removed. * '''Poor Depth Perception: Because of their singular eye, Abyssins have poor depth perception and suffer a -1 penalty on all ranged attack rolls. * Primitive: Abyssins do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Automatic Languages: All Abyssins can speak, read, and write Abyssin. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Abyssins